Bonjour Ville De l' Amour
by Since88
Summary: So our girls are officially in the city of love. Will they or won't they fall in love? This will definitely be pure smut in future chapters#Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Ville De l' Amour: Chapter 1

To say it had been a long day is a complete understatement. Jane gazed outside of the plane window for the millionth time that afternoon studying the clouds. She couldn't believe that she was crashing Maura's getaway. Even though Maura seemed more than delighted that Jane was accompanying her, Jane still felt that she was being a bit selfish. The bottom pit of her stomach already knew why she felt this way. She didn't want to say goodbye to Maura at the Bon Voyage party. She didn't want to say goodbye to Maura at the airport, or any other place. Although Jane didn't want to have to say goodbye to Maura she knew that it was only a matter of time before they started their new lives away from each other.

The plane ride started off pretty well. Jane and Maura were laughing and hitting each other before the plane had even too off. Maura was not a light packer. She had brought plenty of luggage full of shoes, books, clothes, and empty luggage for the crap she intended to bring back to the states in a few months. After helping her best friend hull of that stuff around, Jane was happy to beat Maura to the window seat of the plane. Jane tried to pin point the clouds Maura had been describing during the early portion of the flight. Poor thing had practically talked herself to sleep while telling Jane about a dozen cloud formations.

Jane looked over at Maura who was now using Janes' shoulder as her own personal pillow. The soft inhales and exhales from Maura's breathing was the only thing keeping Jane calm. She didn't think sitting on an 8-hour flight would be this difficult. Honestly she couldn't even sit at her desk for more than 30 minutes without getting antsy so she should've known better. The soft breezes to her neck from Maura was still really calming but sadly came to an end when Maura woke up.

"Sorry" Maura said as she slowly looked around, gathering up the few articles that had nearly fallen out of her lap. "How long was I out?"

"You were out for a while Maura. Glad you're finally awake. I thought the loud snoring would never stop." Jane joked as the doctor promptly nudged her left arm in retaliation. Jane winced because here arm and should were still a bit stiff from when Maura had been sleeping on it. "Oops, Jane I am so sorry… Jane interrupted Maura's apology. "I'm fine Maura, and by the way we should be landing within the hour." Jane smiled at Maura while massaging her shoulder. It was kind of weird for her to admit that Maura felt great in that position on her arm. Almost as if she was meant to be there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

They landed without any issues. This was Jane's first time in Paris but of course the beauty of the city was nothing new to Maura. As they gathered their items from baggage claim, Maura asked Jane where she was staying. Jane hadn't thought that far ahead and had given Maura a questionable look. "Come on Jane, my family has a vacation condo in the city. You are welcome to stay with me the entire time. It's only about 15 minutes from the airport if I remember correctly." Maura said as she walked toward the exit of the airport. Jane smiled while noticing her glamourous friend. Here Jane stood with a pair of tennis shoes and gym pants with her hair in a baseball cap while Maura had on a nice black fitting jacket and black pencil skirt paired with a pair of red bottomed fuck me pumps. Jane didn't even realize she was staring until her friend turned back to remind her to get going. "Wait aren't we going to eat?" Jane replied as she quickly jogged up to Maura.

The ride to Isles residence wasn't so bad. Her stomach was growling quite loudly, but Maura insisted on dropping all of their bags off at their new home before exploring the city. The city was absolutely breath taking. Maura seemed to know the architect of every building they drove by. Jane temporarily tuned her out, simply looking at people as they walked the city. The little cafes on every corner. The extremely small cars. Jane felt like she was on an entire different planet. Which was not a bad thing since she had her best friend at her side. She didn't know how she was going to survive at Quantico.

Maura's family home was also amazing. They had their own door person who assisted with her and Maura's luggage. It was an old building; Maura was quick to remind her. Giving her the entire run down on when it was built and what materials were used to build it. The apartment was small and chic. All three rooms had French doors with small terraces. The small green plants on the balcony were neatly trimmed. There was no dust in site.

"This place is beautiful Maura, I thought this was a vacation home, how is it so clean?" Jane said as she wiped her finger on a piece of expensive furniture to collect what she thought would be dust. "Alright, detective, we have a cleaning person who cleans weekly." Maura teased as she escorted Jane to the guest room. There was a beautiful chandelier in every room, so it wasn't a surprise to Jane that she found an equally beautiful one in her room. "Thanks again for letting me stay Maura, Jane smiled as they headed back toward the door. "No problem Jane, now let's change." Maura said "I am dying to get out of these clothes."

After what seemed like an eternity, Maura emerged from her room. She was wearing a very tight black dress with a missing back. Jane felt like her bifocal, braces wearing teen self while standing in Maura's presence. Wow Maura, where are we going? Jane asked while taking in her friend's choice of wardrobe. "We have reservations at L'Epicure. It's one of the best places to dine in the city Jane. You are going to love it." Maura promised as they walked toward the elevator. "As long as it's edible and they have pictures in the menu I'll be happy. Jane smiled as she stepped to the side to allow her friend to enter the elevator first.

The restaurant was very elegant and romantic. "Do you think it is safe to have this many candles burning?" Jane asked. "Jane relax; we are in the city of love remember. Besides, I could sure use a handsome French lover." Maura laughed while twirling her wine before drinking it. A few bottles of wine later they were both walking down the street admiring the city. Jane felt so much better. Even though she was tired, the weather was perfect, the lights were beautiful and they were about 150 feet from l' Eiffel Tower. Before she knew it they were glancing at the stars and back at the tower. "I don't know why we didn't do this sooner." Maura said as she wrapped her arm around her best friend. Jane agreed as she looked around at all the couples who were walking hand in hand. This really was the city of love, Jane thought as she started to feel that uneasiness at the pit of her stomach again. Was it butterflies? She abruptly pulled away from Maura. "Are you okay Jane?" Maura asked looking curiously into Janes chocolate eyes. "I, I, I'm just not feeling well. I think the wine and is getting to me you know." Jane replied.

Maura, was so concerned she began to check Janes temperature forehead and temples with the palm of her hands. While both of her hands were up to Janes face, they both locked eyes. Jane felt like she was suddenly in a trance. She was so close to Maura that she could feel her body heat and that soft scented perfume she always wearing. Jane thought she was going to forget how to breath. All she could think about was Maura's eyes, until her eyes fell to Maura's lips. Her heart was indeed fluttering as she did the unthinkable and attempted to capture Maura's lips with her own. She didn't think Maura would turn her face sideways. Janes lips crashed into Maura's cheek. "Jane, what are you doing?" Maura once again asked looking more confused than ever.


	2. Chapter 2: All night

Author Notes: I'd just like to thank everyone for the reviews and follows. This is fiction and I do not own any of these characters. I will try to update as much as possible.

Chapter 2: All Night

The beautiful night that she had just experienced was now turning into a nightmare. Jane tossed and turned in her bed as her mind played flash backs of her night out with Maura. The candle light dinner, the long walk around l' Eiffel tower, the arm holding, the KISS….. Jane hit herself in the forehead. What was she thinking? That's the problem, she wasn't thinking at all. She had acted on pure emotion and did not stop to think that this could change everything between her and the blonde. Maura had been so confused about the kiss that almost happened. Her face was a look of shock and confusion. They had both agreed to go home and no one spoke the incident for the entire ride to the condo. Well Jane did utter a "Sorry, it won't happen again" while they were in the car, but Maura had remained silent and focused on the road. Jane is really good at reading Maura. Her silence was deafening. Based on her reaction to the kiss she was now positive that Maura didn't feel anywhere near what Jane had felt for her. Jane thought of ways in which she could end the trip early. She didn't think she could endure another day of awkwardness and sexual tension.

The temperature in the apartment was a bit hot. Jane had managed to toss off her pajama top and was now braless with nothing on but a white racer back tank, with some silk pajama shorts that her mom had gifted her a few seasons back. She settled on her side and watched the shadows of her things that were all over the floor. She'd have to clean tomorrow, but for now she just wanted to close her eyes and forget the day had happened.

Just as she began to fall asleep a low voice appeared at her door. " _Did you really mean that_?"

"Mean what? Maura why are you still in your dress? Have you been up all this time? Jane asked while she couldn't see that much in the dark, she could still make out the lining of her friend's black dress. The barefoot blond moved from the doorway and took a few steps closer to Jane, who was now resting on her elbows.

" _Did you really mean that it wouldn't happen again_?" Maura asked again. Her voice so weak and shy, Jane immediately took notice. Maura's eye liner was smeared and it looked like she had been crying. They had been home for nearly 2 hours and she was still wearing her dress, which is why Jane blew pass her question. She grabbed Maura and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. "Maura are you okay?" Jane asked. She wanted to rub Maura's shoulder but was afraid that Maura was going to flinch.

"I've been in my room thinking for a few hours." Maura said,

"Oh yeah?, Jane interjected. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what Maura had to say. Besides the effects of the wine had worn off and she was wishing she could have another drink to get through this conversation right now.

"Yes, and that is my problem, I overthink. Jane I pulled away because I think, well now I know, I feelings for you." Maura said as she went from making pure eye contact with Jane to looking away.

Jane quickly grabbed her friend's chin and guided her back to her face so they could look at each other. Jane searched Maura's eyes and the truth began to spill out.

"Maura do you know what I most about you?" Jane asked while Maura quickly answered. I'm your best friend who supplies you with food all the time?" They both smiled and at this point still had tears in both of their eyes.

"No Maura, I love your mind. Yes, you have the tendency to over think, but I love the way you overthink. I love everything about you and I would never want our friendship to end. I love what we have and I don't want to jeopardize that for the fear of losing you. On the other hand, I don't want my fear of losing you to be the reason why I never have you. Do any of this make sense?" Jane said, she felt like she was babbling but the words were flowing from her heart quicker than her brain could process them.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense Jane. I feel like I have an explanation for everything but you are unexplainable. I've never thought about a woman in a sexual sense. Yes, the female anatomy is quite astonishing but I've always preferred the male counterpart. Then you came along and changed my whole reality. I love you and I didn't want to think that far ahead. I've wanted to kiss you for the longest but I knew I couldn't please you the same way Casey or any of your other past lovers could. When you told me you were moving to Boston my heart sunk but I was a bit relieved. I wouldn't have to hide my feelings for you in plain sight anymore. You have seen me at my best and my worst. You've kept me from death's door time and time again. Hell Jane, I trust you with my life, I don't know why I hesitated in the park. Jane I….

Jane interrupted Maura by placing her hand on her cheek and wiping down a tear that had begun to fall down Maura's perfectly rounded face… "Can you trust me with your heart?"

…Jane I am in love with you. Maura finished her declaration before moving in for a kiss. The kiss wasn't that long. Janes lips were amazingly soft. Jane pulled away for a half a second only to say the same words to Maura. They both smiled at each other before going in for a 3rd kiss. This time there was no stopping. Maura kissed Jane with so much passion. They were so intertwined Jane; could swear she could hear Maura's heart beating as it began to beat faster. Maura's kiss tasted better than Jane could have ever imagined. The slow and tenderness of the kiss, Jane didn't want it to end but it did because Maura quickly found Jane's weak spot which was her neck. Maura wasn't showing any mercy which made Jane fall back onto the bed.

Maura instantly secured her a spot in between Jane's legs as they continued to caress each other. Jane couldn't help but feel the back of Maura's dress. That cut out was awesome but she quickly realized she needed more access. She began to slide her hands up Maura's thigh. Maura's sneaky hands had already found their way underneath Janes shirt. She could feel Maura hands massaging her breast and as Maura's mouth began to move down her neck and onto her chest. Jane began to roll her spine, just to give the blond better access to her breast.

Jane was so aroused but was quickly getting frustrated. Maura's black dress was not coming off. She could easily rip it but knew it would upset Maura after they were done. Instead of melting into the mattress she decided to take charge and swing Maura around to the bed. Now she was on top of Maura, who was now facing the pillow. Jane moved Maura's hair and began to kiss her way down from the back of her neck to her bare back. Maura was speechless as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head. Jane was introducing wet kisses to every inch of her spine. Jane began to tug on the shoulder portions of the dress, slowly unwinding the Maura's arms from the garment. She pulled the dress down until it revealed the edge of what looked like laced black lingerie. Before sliding the dress past her ass, Jane decided she had the right amount of access. She starting kissing the back of Maura's ear while slowing gliding past her dress and on to panties. Maura's already open and ready as evident of her heart which was still pulsating at the same rate as Jane. They were both gliding in one continuous motion. Maura was on the edge of an orgasm before Jane could even glide her hands into her panties.

Maura took note of how sensual Jane was. Most men she had slept with had simply rushed to what they wanted, but Jane was all about pleasing her. Jane acted as if she wanted to savior every moment of their first time. Maura's thoughts came to a complete halt when she felt Janes soft hands enter her. She was already soaking wet so this wasn't making the situation better. She quickly climaxed a few minutes after Jane started. In between licking her fingers Jane said, "Don't worry Maura the night is young, I'll give you a lot more of these." Jane smiled as she tossed the blond back over to face her while pulling down the remainder of her dress.

Author Notes: I'd just like to thank everyone for the reviews and follows. This is fiction and I do not own any of these characters. I will try to update as much as possible.


End file.
